Per voi, dare una Tuberose
by Zerou
Summary: Tak ada genangan darah. Tak ada jejak tertinggal. Yang pasti hanya onggokan daging tak bernyawa. "Apa... maksudnya ini?". /PRIMA/ #Bear's Breeches#
1. PROLOGO

**Salam, Zerou! :**

Moshi, minna. Genki? Saia balik lagi bikin fic multichapter di fandom Naruto. Genrenya benar-benar berbeda denagn fanfic terdahuluku. Gak tau sih bakal serius beneran apa gak, saia kan lebih banyak bikin yang humor ketimbang yang serius.Ini saia buat bareng Sorarin a.ka Sora Echizen yang bikin AdKaku ama GSA (promosi?). Semoga menariklah...

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari banyak manga & fanfic terutama karya .happy.ending-Sasaji. :_ 'Double Personality'._**

**Warning: AU, OOC, kekerasan yang tidak cocok untuk anak kecil**

**Fiction Rated: Untuk sementara T... Semoga gak berubah...**

**Genre: Suspense/Crime, masih ada bumbu-bumbu humor**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO itu punyaan Kishimoto-sensei, kalo punya saia, entar Gaara bakal ditambahin alis sama saia... –dikemplang–**

--

**Kobayakawa Zerou and Sora Echizen present**

* * *

**Per voi, dare una Tuberose  
**

**/****Prologo/**

_**#Black Rose#**_

'Shimotsuki'

Tahun hampir berakhir. November telah memasuki pertengahan bulan. Angin yang berhembus beku menusuk kulit mengiringi perjalanan hari-hari membosankan. Terang sang surya terhalang oleh awan-awan cumulus yang juga memanggil udara untuk mengalir. Hari telah mencapai musim dingin walaupun salju belum siap jatuh menghantam bumi.

Di waktu-waktu berhawa dingin ini kebanyakan pasti akan mendekam dalam kotatsu, pun menyiapkan jaket tebal jikalau kristal salju jatuh nanti. Jalanan takkan seramai ketika panas sorot mentari di musim panas.

Namun, tampak gerombolan manusia mengerumuni satu hal tanpa peduli seberapa dinginnya hari itu. Yang mereka amati yakni taman. Sebuah taman kecil yang tak biasa dijamah lautan manusia. Terlebih ketika surya meredupkan nyalanya dan bulan masih tersembunyi balik kabut.

Satu keanehan, jalan masuk lokasi terhalang oleh pita-pita kuning. Deretan kata mencoret pita itu. Keep Out. Pula sirine tak henti meraung dari tempat itu. Hiruk pikuk mencoba menyaingi gema sirine. Angin turut mengalirkan gosip ibu-ibu rumah tangga tanpa tahu kebenarannya.

"Hei, kau lihat? Anak semuda dia bukannya memikirkan masa depannya malah bunuh diri."

"Mungkin depresi gara-gara dapat nilai merah waktu ujian?"

"Atau cintanya ditolak? Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang!"

"Anoo... sumimasen, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini... ada yang bunuh diri."

"Hah?! Siapa... yang mati itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Kelihatannya dia masih..."

--

Sorot lampu neon di jalanan mulai dinyalakan. Hari telah mulai petang. Seorang remaja laki-laki berjalan gontai. Tarasnya menunjukkan kemalasan.

"Huuuhh... Kenapa, sih Kaa-san lupa beli kecap segala? Padahal bentar lagi Dog Adventure mau mulai..."

"Guk!!" Gonggongan penyemangat juga menyetujui apa yang diucapkan sang majikan. Anak itu menyeringai.

"Oke, Akamaru! Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat beli dan pulang buat nonton dramanya."

Mereka, seorang bocah dan seekor anjing, berlomba sampai lebih duluan ke lokasi tujuan, kombini.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa kabar buruk tengah mengintai.

Jalan yang mereka lalui memang sepi. Mata anak itu terpaku pada kerumunan janggal setelah ia berbelok. Sirine, mobil patroli dan satu keanehan. Taman kecil itu tak pernah seramai saat dilihatnya kini.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

"Ada apa, Akamaru?"

Sangatlah jarang anjingnya menyalak seperti itu. Perasaan cemas juga keingintahuan menyeret anak itu untuk berlari lebih cepat menghampiri taman. Akamaru turut mengikuti majikannya. Si Anak berusaha menerobos gerombolan manusia. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf, permisi..."

Yang didapatnya akhirnya, hanyalah label-label kuning pembatas. Di dalamnya terdapat manusia-manusia berseragam militer berkeliaran. Beberapa berjaga, sebagian memeriksa lokasi itu.

Di antara mereka, anak itu menemukan sosok familiar.

"Tou-san?"

Orang yang dipanggil barusan sadar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kiba? Kenapa kau di sini?"

Kiba langsung menerobos pita pembatas dengan melintasi dari bawah begitu yakin itu adalah ayahnya. Dia menduga, jika ayahnya muncul di TKP, artinya terdapat kasus. Satu kasus pembunuhan. Seorang polisi mencegah Kiba yang berhasil menerobos. Berusaha mengeluarkan Kiba.

"Hei, Nak. Ini daerah terlarang. Kau tidak boleh masuk."

"Demo..."

"Biarkan dia masuk. Dia sering membantuku dalam penyelidikan."

"Maaf, dia ini siapa?" tanya polisi itu.

"Dia putraku."

Polisi itu menyingkirkan tubuhnya agar Kiba dapat menghampiri ayahnya. Kiba plus Akamaru mengikuti ayahnya dan polisi itu kembali menjaga. Temannya menyikut polisi itu.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya kalau Inuzuka Kiba dan anjingnya sering memecahkan kasus, putra dari Inspektur Inuzuka."

"Jadi, dia Inuzuka Kiba yang sering muncul di koran itu?"

Sang Ayah berhenti di samping bangku taman. Kiba dan Akamaru turut berhenti. Pada bangku taman itu telah dilukis dengan kapur bagaimana posisi terakhir korban. Di depannya plastik tebal digelar. Tampak membentuk sesuatu tanpa perlu diamati.

"Diperkirakan sore ini ada yang melakukan pembunuhan dan korban mati seketika. Dan ini adalah alat untuk membunuh." Inspektur menunjukkan plastik transparan pembungkus. "Syal milik korban".

Kiba tampak mengenali syal dalam plastik itu. Ia mencoba menduga siapa korbannya. Lalu ia berjongkok di depan plastik tebal yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Kiba menyingkap perlahan bagian atas untuk mengetahui korbannya.

**Kaget. Shock.**

"Ini 'kan..."

Sesosok manusia terbujur kaku. Nafasnya telah lenyap. Warna pirang melunturi rambut kepalanya. Kiba hanya bisa diam terpaku.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Bukan hanya mengenal. Dulu kami berteman baik..."

--

Langit kembali biru setelah hitam merajai malam. Metari membangkitkan dirinya dari ufuk timur. Makhluk hidup memulai aktivitasnya lagi setelah terlelap. Seorang anak berambut pirang memakai gakuran berlari di koridor menuju kelasnya. Paras yang ceria selalu ia pakai. Ia menggeser pintu begitu sampai di depan kelasnya, kelas II-3

"Ohayou, minna!"

"Hoy, Naruto!" balas seorang temannya. Naruto berjalan ke mejanya dan meletakkan tas, kemudian bergabung dalam gerombolan di kelasnya.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kau tahu, Kiba masih suka nonton Dog Adventure, padahal itu tontonan anak kecil..."

"Jangan mengejekku! Aku kemarin gak bisa nonton terusannya, tau! Kalau saja aku gak mampir ke taman kecil dekat rumahku dulu..." sesal Kiba.

"Lha? Memangnya ada apa di sana?" tanya Chouji sembari makan keripik.

"Kemarin sore ada pembunuhan di sana."

"Ehh?!" teriak mereka serempak.

"Hoahmm... siapa yang terbunuh?" tanya Shikamaru.

Di sekelilingnya kini hanya rasa keingintahuan.

"Etoo..."

Menunggu kepastian Kiba.

"Deidara-senpai."

**/tsuzuku/**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Kombini**: toko 24 jam.

--

**?Omake?**

"Anoo... sumimasen, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini... ada yang bunuh diri."

"Hah?! Siapa... yang mati itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Kelihatannya dia masih..."

"...ng?"

Hening.

"Perawan."

.

.

.

o

KROMPYAANG!!

"Aku itu masih perjaka!!" –**Deidei ngelempar piring ke Zerou**–

--

**Diskusi penulis**

**Zerou**: Jadi, si Dei matinya gimana?

**Sorarin**: Ditendang kuda?

**Zerou**: Ngapain pila ada kuda di taman?!

#Jadi, siapakah pembunuh Deidei? Yang bisa jawab bakal saia kasih hadiah. Hadiahnya? Kukasih tau di ch.2 nanti... :p . kasih komen, yah? Flame, keluhan, celaan, con-crit apalagi pujian, mau banget. XD

Ja, mata

**/review?/**


	2. PRIMA

**Salam, Zerou!**

Moshi, minna! Ikaga desu ka? Yeiy! Saia datang bersama apdetan! Kupikir bakal lama, ternyata setelah selesai diskusi, 2 hari kemudian fic-nya rampung. Bikin fic berhubungan ama polisi nyusahin, atuh... (Ngomongin polisi jadi inget drama temen saia yang nyeritain tentang kupu2 malam. Temen saia yang akting jadi bencong... T.O.P.B.A.N.G.E.T! "Mince, mince! Ada polisi lari, yuk!" Huahahaha!!). Gomen, lama... kami butuh materi, harus diskusi belum lagi tugas sekolah numpuk.

Terima kasih yang sudah me-review juga menebak siapa pelakunya dan saia gak perlu menyiapkan hadiah, soalnya gak ada yang jawab dengan benar... XD -digebuk massal-.

Umm... pelakunya saia ungkapkan di chapter ini. Apa yang terjadi di taman kecil itu akan terungkap. Oh, ya mungkin ada yang mengira main chara-nya (Atau berharap) di fanfic ini adalah Kiba. Yang main chara justru pelakunya dan Kiba berperan mengungkapkan kasus ini. Satu lagi untuk mempermudah pengucapan judul fic ini, mending kalian bilang aja 'Meitantei Kiba'! -ngikut omongannya mamah Orerin- Yak! Silanhkan membaca dan saia tidak menanggung kalau kecewa.

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

Warning: AU, OOC, kekerasan yang tidak cocok untuk anak kecil...**

**Fiction Rated: Untuk sementara T... Semoga gak berubah...**

**Genre: Suspense/Crime, masih ada bumbu-bumbu humor**

**Disclaimer: kalo saia yang punya NARUTO, entar yang mati pas pertempuran kakak adik itu Sas-UKE.... Jadi, kalo perkelahian itu terjadi pada saia, saia yang bakal mati... HAH?! –ditimpuk sendal toilet–**

**--  
**

**Kobayakawa Zerou and Sora Echizen present**

**

* * *

Per Voi, Dare Una Tuberose**

**/PRIMA/**

**'Dua Sisi Cermin'**

_**#Bear's Breeches#**_

_**--  
**_

"Mana, nih Itachi-san? Padahal sudah kubilang cepat datang. Telat, un!" keluh seorang pemuda bergaya rambut kuncir kuda. Ia duduk di bangku taman kecil dan memangku sejilid buku yang dibiarkan terbuka. Pada halaman itu tampak rangkaian kata membentuk kalimat 'Daftar Bahan-Bahan Alami untuk Ledakan'.

"Sepi, un.... Bosan...." Pemuda itu mengeluh kembali. Di tempat itu ia hanya sendiri. Tak lazim untuk sebuah taman kecil di sekitar perumahan sesepi itu. Tak nampak gerombolan bocah ingusan bermain bersuka cita satupun di sana.

Pemuda mendesah, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku. Kepalanya dibiarkan menengadah menatap arak-arak awan cumulus. Bola api di langit telah melangkah ke barat. Beberapa waktu lagi, bola keemasan itu akan tenggelam di kaki langit. Hembusan udara pelan melayangkan sehelai daun ke atas wajah pemuda itu. Memudarkan konsentrasinya pada semesta alam.

Ia menyingkirkan daun itu. Lalu, melirik cabang-cabang pohon yang tumbuh kokoh di belakang ia duduk dengan posisi tetap menengadah. Terlihat sedikit dedaunan yang masih bersikeras mempertahankan hidupnya. Kerabat serta teman-teman lainnya telah gugur demi kelangsungan hidup pohon itu.

Pemuda menutup kelopak matanya perlahan. Menikmati aroma siklus kehidupan yang tak akan pernah berhenti. Mendengarkan irama yang timbul akibat gesekan angin sepoi. Kenyamanan ini ia coba resapi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang mendera sedari tadi. Sekaligus dengan sabar–meski sebenarnya tidak–menunggu rekannya. Hening. Pemuda itu telah membaur pada alam. Tak sadar dengan bunyi langkah kaki datang dari balik pagar beton taman.

Orang yang membawa langkah itu membelokkan tatapan menuju taman ketika sampai di depan pintu masuk. Sosok pemuda yang dapat-dikira-tidur itu nampak dikenalinya. Sejenak ia berhenti. Membiarkan kaset-kaset berpita hitam memorinya berputar. Mencoba menyatukan potongan-potongan puzzle.

Berikutnya tanda-lampu-pijar-menyala menyertakan jawaban yang ia nantikan. Otot mukanya membentuk seringai. Ide buruk menggelitiki gumpalan usus di otaknya. Lalu, ia berjalan mendekati kenalannya itu. Ia berhenti di samping bangku, merendahkan awaknya dan mulutnya mendekati telinga pemuda itu. Nafas panjang dihirupnya dan...

"BANGUN, DEIDARA-SENPAI!! SUDAH MALAM!"

Pemuda itu terkesiap. Menyebabkan buku yang dipangkunya terjatuh dan syalnya terlepas dari lilitan di lehernya.

"Apaa, un?! Sudah malam?! Mana Itachi-san?" ujarnya panik sembari memutar-mutar pandangannya guna mancari kawannya, Itachi. Beberapa saraf sensoriknya kemudian berfungsi kembali. Angkasa masih biru dan matahari belum terbenam.

"Hihihi... hmp... hahaha..."

Kikikan pelan mengalir melalui gendang telinga Deidara. Ia melempar tatapannya pada sumber tawa. Seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir kuda–mirip dengannya mengenakan sailor seifuku. Warna merah marun seragam itu menandakan gadis ini bersekolah di Konoha Koukou. Gadis itu masih saja terkikik akibat reaksi senpainya sambil memegangi perutnya tak tahan. Deidara sadar, ia–ditipu.

"Yamanaka––kau... menipu..., un," geram Deidara.

"Ump... habis... Dei-senpai tidur, sih... Apalagi liat reaksi barusan... hahaha..."

"Apanya yang lucu, un?! Kau ngagetin orang, un! Aku bisa jantungan tau!"

"Lagian ngapain di sini segala? Kan taman ini udah jarang yang pakai, sepi lagi. Juga, kenapa udah pake syal, Dei-senpai? Ini kan belum dingin-dingin amat..."

"Berisik, un." Pemuda itu membenarkan syal hitam bermotif awan merah norak, "Aku lagi nunggu Itachi-san, un. Kami janjian di sini, ada yang ingin kubicarakan sama dia, un. Dan aku 'kan alergi dingin, un. Makanya pake jaket dan syal lebih awal, un."

Seringai menghiasi bibir Ino lagi. "Jangan-jangan masalah pacar, ya?" korek Ino, "Dan kenapa motif syal-nya norak gitu? Seenggaknya jangan item merah gitu 'kan?"

"Rahasia, un. Lagian aku belum punya pacar. Lalu, ini trade-mark genk 'Akatsuki' kami. Jangan dicela, un!"

"Ah–peduli amat sama genk itu." Ino mengalihkan ke topik awal.

"Bukannya Deidara-senpai dulu ngejar-ngejar Sasori-senpai? Sekarang se-kampus 'kan? Masa' udah nyerah? Pasti rencana pedekate, nih..." goda Ino.

Refleks garis tipis kemerahan bertabur pada lapisan kulit muka pemuda itu. Kat-kata yang dilontarkan Ino membuatnya sedikit terjengat.

"Bukan, un! Sekarang Sasori-danna sudah..." ucapan Deidara melirih. Syahdu tergantung di dalamnya. Background kecerian sayup-sayup berubah menjadi suram. Menjadikan Ino merasa bersalah dan mencoba mengalihkan obrolannya.

"Emm... etoo... Dei-senpai ikutan lomba 'Coretan Remaja'?"

"Pasti, un!" jawab Deidara bersemangat, "Itu 'kan lomba yang hanya ada 4 tahun sekali, un! Mana mungkin aku gak ikut!"

"Ah! Kalo gitu, Dei-senpai harus kalah! Tak akan kubiarkan Dei-senpai mengalahkan Sai-kun!"

Sumbu kemarahan tersulut. "Mana bisa, un! Karyaku tinggal sentuhan terakhir selesai, un!"

"Yang pasti, Sai-kun yang bakal menang!" dukung Ino sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku gak mau liat kamu lagi, un! Bisanya cuman niru-niru gayaku, un!"

"Dei-senpai yang niru 'kan?"

"Aku 'kan lahit duluan, jadi kau yang niru, un!"

"Apa hubungannya ama lahir duluan? Trend ini aku yang bikin!"

Perdebatan demi perdebatan tak kunjung berhenti hingga 300 detik terlewatkan. Dia belah pihak yang sama-sama berkepala batu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Aku pulang," pamit Ino. Otot mukanya masih membentuk wajah penuh amarah.

"Jangan balik lagi, un." Pemuda itu bernasib sama dengan sang gadis.

Ino hanya mengakhiri perjumpaan mereka dengan uluran lidah–tidak ditambah air liur yang menghujani Deidara. Pemuda itu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk serta merapikan kain yang membalut awaknya–lusuh berkat perkelahian kecil tadi. Hari tenangnya terganggu. Belum lagi Itachi yang tidak tiba tepat waktu membakar kantong kesabarannya. Ia mendesah.

Lamat-lamat suara langkah kaki didengarnya beberapa saat gadis itu meninggalkan taman. Tatapannya beralih ke pintu masuk taman kecil itu. Perlahan muncullah sesosok manusia berambut jabrik pirang melewati taman. Deidara sangat mengenalnya dari 3 goresan di pipi orang itu.

"Hei, Naruto-kun!" panggil Deidara sosok itu menoleh.

"Deidara-senpai!"

Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri mantan seniornya. Air mukanya menunjukkan kerinduan.

"Sudah lama, ya Dei-senpai."

"Baru setengah tahun 'kan, un?"

"Itu lama, Dei-senpai. Aku kangen ama penelitian Dei-senpai di laborat kimia. Musim panas tahun lalu berhasil meledakkan laboratoriumnya 'kan?" kenang Naruto.

"Itu masa lalu, un. Berkat itu aku gak bisa masuk laborat lagi, un."

Bocah laki-laki mengenakan gakuran dengan pin 'Konoha Koukou' terkekeh. Tangan yang ditutupi sarung tangan menutupi mulutnya–menaha tawa. "Ump... bagaimana sekarang di kampus?"

"Biasa saja, un. Aku gak bisa masuk fakultas farmasi, un. Apalagi kedokteran, un."

Biru iris yang melapisi mata Naruto tertuju pada satu fokus. Di atas permukaan tanah tampak buku-tebal-mencurigakan mengganggu penglihatannya. Ia menanyakan pada seniornya. "Itu milik Dei-senpai?"

Buku panduan yang tadi dibaca Deidara. Terjatuh berkat Ino dan tak sempat ia ambil sedari tadi. Deidara spontan mengambilnya.

"Aa–ya, ini punyaku," tunjuk Deidara. Naruto mencoba membaca aksara-aksara yang terangkai pada halaman judul buku itu 'Cara Alami Menciptakan Kembang Api'. "Itu mah, Dei-senpai banget..." Deidara hanya tersenyum. "Oh, ya... Dei-senpai masih mengejar Sasori senpai?"

Kembali. Pertanyaan seakan sebuah anak panah yang mengenai sasaran lingkaran penghipnotis. Latar hitam legam dengan satu sorot lampu yang bersinar temaram. Musik klasik syahdu turut mengiringi suasana. Membuat bocah laki-laki itu menggidikkan diri. Ia berusaha mencari bahasan lain untuk menyegarkan seniornya.

"Aa–etoo... err... buku itu–maksudnya alami gimana?"

Binar biji mata Deidara tampak gemerlapan seakan taburan titik-titik bercahaya pada mega. Bibirnya memperlihatkan senyum lebar. Naruto sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tau? Ternyata peledak bisa dibuat dari protista, tidak harus dari bahan-bahan kimia, un!" jelasnya semangat. Ia membuka bukunya cepat.

"Lihat! Di halaman 23 dijelaskan kalau sisa cangkang Chrysophyta bisa jadi bahan pe–ouch!"

Kecepatan–menghitung lembaran buku menggores tipis kulit luar salah satu ujung ruas jemari Deidara. Adakalanya kertas lebih tajam dibanding pedang.

"Dei-senpai, daijoubu?"

Umm... daijoubu, un." Pemuda itu meniup pelan jarinya. Biru iris menatap sayatan tipis yang perlahan mengalirkan merah. "Ah–berdarah, un!"

Keheningan kembali terasa. Lantunan instrumen alam mengalir lembut dalam selaput gendang mereka lebih jelas. Mentari lebih mencondongkan dirinya. Kecanggungan dirasakan pemuda bersyal tadi yang tak biasa berkecimpung dalam sunyi.

"Naruto-kun? Kau tak apa-apa?" Deidara memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat paras bocah itu. Naruto menunduk, menatap tanah yang diinjaknya semenjak jutaan eritrosit keluar dari pembuluh vena. Namun lamunan awan-awan mimpinya hilang setelah panggilan sang pemuda.

"Tak apa, Dei-senpai..." jawabnya tersenyum. Kelihatan begitu dingin.

**_Sraaash_**

Tiupan udara sukses mengacaukan tatanan bulu-bulu yang tumbuh di ubun-ubun mereka. Syal milik pemuda berkuncir kuda lagi-lagi lepas dari lilitannya. Hanya bergelantung di leher mirip handuk beraroma peluh.

"Tambah dingin, un." Deidara membetulkan syalnya untuk menolak suhu dingin. Ia merasa beku yang menglir tak seperti biasanya. Seakan dinginnya tekanan aura menusuk dirinya. Merinding mulai mejalari tubuhnya.

"Dei-senpai..."

Terkejut. "Aa–ya, un?"

"–Tadi kulihat ujung syal senpai ada sesuatu yang nyangkut. Biar kuambilkan."

"Hontou ni?" pemuda itu segera membalikkan awaknya. "Tolong ya, un!"

Dua ujung syal hitam merah bergelantungan pada punggung. Naruto memegang kedua pucuknya. "Kurapikan sekalian, yah Dei-senpai?"

"Oke, un!"

Koukousei itu menggenggam erat ujungnya lalu membelitnya satu putaran di tangannya sesaat setelah persetujuan seniornya. Kemudian menarik kencang sehingga lilitan pada leher Deidara tak memperoleh rongga. Deidara spontan berusaha melonggarkan syalnya dengan jemarinya. Namun, usaha itu sia-sia. Terlalu kuat.

"Ap–yang–kau laku–kan, un? Aku tak–bisa..."

Seringai terbentuk di muka Naruto.

"Aku–hanya akan mengirim Dei-senpai ke surga, kok."

Sengal tercipta karena sistem transportasi terhambat. Jalinan kata terucap terdengar lirih di setiap daun telinga.

"Kenapa–aku, un?"

Tetap dalam posisi mencekam bagian leher, bocah itu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Karena Dei-senpai memperlihatkan darahmu. Tiap melihat darah orang lain secara nyata, aku tak tahan diri untuk menghabisinya, tentu saja dengan hati-hati. Ini berlaku untuk Dei-senpai juga..."

Udara yang mengikuti arus tak mampu memasuki tenggorokan yang semakin menyempit. Asupan oksigen untuk alveolus tak mencukupi lagi. Energi terbakar demi melepaskan lilitan di leher terbuang tak berguna. Semakin lama, putaran syal memperdalam jejaknya. Satu nafas terakhirnya terucap.

"Kau–"

**_Bluk_**

Buku pedoman terjatuh dari genggaman Deidara.

"Sunggu–"

Kata itu terputus seiring terlepasnya ruh dari onggokan daging yang menyelimuti tulang. Dikendurkannya syal setelah perasaannya yakin seniornya telah tiada. Menyangga tubuh itu sebelum sempat terjatuh membentur tanah.

Seutas garis lengkung ke bawah memberitahukan ia bahagia. Walaupun masih tampak kurangnya kepuasan membelenggu hasrat.

Ia memosisikan tubuh Deidara dalam duduk. Warna pucat terlihat jelas pada parasnya. Memar berkat pilinan syal membekas biru keunguan. Aliran pertukaran udara tak terjadi lagi. Kepalanya dibiarkan menunduk.

Bocah itu teringat dengan buku pedoman milik senpainya. Ia memungutnya, sembarang membuka lembarannya dan meletakkan di atas femur terlapisi celana hitam. Kedua telapak tangannya disusun memegang lembaran terjilid itu.

Ia bangkit, merapikan awaknya dan bersiap meninggalkan mayat itu.

"Sayounara, Deidara-senpai..."

Terdiam, lalu mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Gomen, senpai..."

Bibirnya membentuk seringai. Naruto memutar tubuhnya kemudian meninggalkan taman.

--

"Kau yakin? Tak salah liat mayatnya?"

"Mana mungkin, Naruto. Aku melihatnya sendiri tadi malam."

"Humpp... ada dugaan siapa pelakunya?"

"Entahlah. Tou-san bilang, tak ditemukan sidik jari. Mungkin dibunuh pembunuh bayaran?"

"Kurasa tidak. Deidara-senpai terbunuh dengan cekikan syal 'kan? Kalau pembunuh bayaran setidaknya pisau pendek, handgun atau senapan," komen Neji.

"Hei, barangkali pelakunya dendam ama Deidara-senpai?"

"Kalau begitu... pesaing Dei-senpai? Atau yang merasa rugi dengan ledakan musim panas tahun lalu?"

"Kalau itu mah emang rugi, dobe."

"Berisik, temee–"

"Kalian berdua, diam!" bentak Kiba, "Jadi, menurut kalian bagaimana?"

"Melayat," ujar cowok berkacamata hitam yang diam–akhirnya buka mulut.

--

**_Drap. Drap. Drap. Drap._**

Derapan kaki yang melaju terasa bagai kuda pacuan. Perasaan bersalah adalah cambuk bagi kuda. Katup organ di dada kiri memompa darah lebih kencang. Selaput hidung menyaring udara pendek-pendek namun cepat.

Jejaka yang berlari barusan menurunkan kecepatannya begitu menemukan tujuannya. Ia berhenti di depan gerbang taman kecil–sepi pada sekitar perumahan. Menghirup nafas panjang guna menstabilkan kembali kerja jantungnya. Bernafas lega ketika melihat sosok yang menunggunya belum menghilang. Terduduk di bangku taman, tengah membaca buku.

"Ne, Deida–"

Kejanggalan kini dirasakan pemuda itu.

"Gomen, Deidara. Aku telat."

Ia berjalan menghampiri Deidara yang tak bergeming.

"Ne, Deidara!"

**--**

**/PRIMA – END/**

**/tsuzuku/**

**

* * *

Glossary:**

**Daijoubu:** Baik-baik saja?

**Sailor seifuku:** seragam siswi bermodel pakaian pelaut

**Gakuran:** seragam siswa berkerah tinggi

**Koukousei:** siswa SMA

**Konoha Koukou: **SMA Konoha

**Femur:** tulang paha

**Chrysophyta:** ganggang keemasan

**Ne:** hei

**Gomen:** maaf

--

**?Omake?**

"Pasti rencana pedekate, nih..." goda Ino.

Semburat merah melebur pada lapisan kulit wajah Deidara.

"Bukan, un! Sekarang Sasori-danna sudah..."

Ino menunggu jawaban.

"Sasori-danna sudah..."

Ino menguap.

"Sudah..."

"Cepetan!"

"Hiks." Terisak. "Sasori-danna sudah jadi bencong, un! Sekarang suka pake rok, tank-top, bahkan kemarin liburan musim panas Sasori-danna nekat pake baju renang yang two piece alias bikini, un! Aku gak rela kalo Sasori-danna yang jadi UKE, un! Mana lagi lebih manis Sasori-danna ketimbang aku, un!"

.

.

.

**Cengok.**

"Apa yang kau bilang Deidara?" Sasori datang tiba-tiba.

"Anoo–Sasori-danna... aku cuman ngikutin script..."

"Tak akan kumaafkan!"

Deidara dihantam kugutsu Sasori.

"Fyuuh~. Sekarang saia gak kena imbasnya..." –Zerou dilempar boneka barbie ama granat–.

--

**Diskusi Penulis**

**Sorarin:** Yang nemuin Deidei mati entar siapa?

**Zerou: **Itachi! Anggep aja Deidei ama Itachi janjian mo ketemu mbicarain sesuatu.

**Sorarin:** Lha? Gimana, toh? Bukannya Itachi dah dapet peran polisi?

**Zerou:** HAH?

--

# Nah, tau 'kan akhirnya, siapa pembunuh Deidei, Uzumaki Naruto. Kenapa dia? Mudah, itu karena undian. –dilempar ke lubang buaya–. Sebenarnya dari awal kami udah mendaftarkan siapa aja pelaku yang pantes, tapi keputusan akhir jatuh di tangan Naruto sebagai pelaku.

# Lalu, kenapa Deidei yang mati?

1)Takdir –dibazooka–, 2)Undian, karena kami pikir kami punya bakat judi... –digantung di Tokyo Tower–. Tapi, emang asal aja,sih ... ; p

# Ngomong-ngomong, saia sebenernya butuh naming OC, ada yang bisa bantu nyari? Give me a comment, minna... Komen, celaan, flame, keluhan, dukungan, bantuan, con-crit, pujian, apapun itu muntahkan saja.

**Ja, mata**

**/review?/**


End file.
